Battle of choices
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Ship's boy's mission". Parce qu'un mariage signifie préparatifs. Et qu'entre nos deux chers médecins, rien n'est jamais simple. Mais ça en vaut tellement la peine ...


_Hello peopleeee ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué j'espère ? Me revoilà avec une nouvelle suite, qui devrait vous plaire. Le nom en dit déjà long sur l'histoire, non ? Ahah j'aime j'aime j'aime ! Et une nouvelle fois, il faudra remercier ma Josam, car bien évidemment, l'idée provient, comme toujours, de nos discussions quotidiennes. Ainsi, une nouvelle fois, nos deux cerveaux (légèrement dégénérés, mais on le vit bien) vous ont pondu un OS tout en humour et guimauve (comme on dit, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, non ?). En plus, si on réfléchit bien, pour ceux qui ont été en vacances (et qui se plaignent de devoir bientôt faire leur rentrée alors que certains n'en ont pas eu), c'est un peu une cadeau de pré-rentrée. Alors on dit merci quiiiiii ? :D  
Comme vous pourrez en juger, il s'agit une nouvelle fois d'une suite de la série d'OS comprenant ____"**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**" et "****__Ship's boy's mission"__. C'est donc le 6ème OS de notre chère petite famille ! Car, ne l'oublions pas (d'autant plus que, pour être sûre, je le rappelle avant chaque OS), dans cette série, House est le père adoptif de Rachel, âgée d'à présent 7 ans, et lui et Cuddy sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans. Et, grande nouvelle, ils se sont fiancés, demande faite devant l'hôpital tout entier ! Voilà voilààààà.  
Une fois de plus, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. C'est vraiment touchant et gratifiant de voir que vous avez encore le temps et l'envie de me faire part de vos impressions sur ce que je rédige. C'est réellement un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez, d'avoir vos idées sur de possibles suites, enfin ce genre de choses quoi !_

_Bon allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouvel OS. N'oubliez pas le salaire de l'auteure au passage ! ;) Et n'oubliez pas, on se retrouve au plus vite, c'est promis._

_See ya people !_

* * *

**Battle of choices.**

Pour un jour de repos, la maison était plutôt tranquille. Les enfants dessinaient sur la table de la salle à manger, sous l'oeil bienveillant de leur mère qui en profitait pour remplir quelques documents ramenés du travail. La porte d'entrée claqua, et aussitôt les deux petits se précipitèrent dans l'entrée saluer le nouvel arrivant, rendant ainsi la villa bien moins calme.

Après avoir enlacé brièvement les deux marmots, il se dirigea vers la salle, et se glissa derrière la jeune femme avant d'embrasser délicatement sa nuque. Un sourire orna les lèvres de celle-ci, avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne saisisse de ses lèvres avec passion. Comme d'ordinaire, Rachel et Tomas se chargèrent de faire part de leur 'pseudo-dégoût', ce qui amusait beaucoup leurs parents.

**- J'y crois pas, t'as encore ramené du travail à la maison**, se moqua-t-il, pour ensuite se laisser retomber sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

**- Parce qu'un certain médecin a réussi à se mettre à dos l'avocat d'un de ses patients**, annonça-t-elle en indiquant le papier le prouvant. **Un peu plus et j'étais contrainte de me déplacer à l'hôpital alors qu'il s'agit de mon jour de repos.**

**- Hey, j'y peux rien si cet idiot préférait refuser l'opération qui pouvait lui changer la vie, sous prétexte que son avocat lui conseillait autre chose, soit-disant plus profitable pour lui, et moins coûteux**, se défendit-il, provoquant un roulement des yeux chez elle.

**- Je m'en fiche House**, déclara-t-elle avant de saisir un autre dossier et de le lui tendre. **Pendant que j'essaie de réparer tes âneries, je veux que tu jettes un coup d'œil à ça.**

Il fit une moue suspicieuse, avant d'attraper le document et de l'ouvrir. Il ne put alors que se reculer un peu, ce qui fit aussitôt rire sa compagne.

**- Cesse de faire l'idiot, ce n'est pas comme si je te forçais à lire un ouvrage religieux ! **Ironisa-t-elle, mordillant un stylo qu'elle avait placé au coin de sa bouche.  
**- Les mariages, c'est pas pour moi**, dit-il simplement avant de refermer 'la chose'.  
**- Je le sais depuis le temps**, tiqua-t-elle. **Mais _tu_ m'as fait la demande, _on_ va se marier, alors tu dois participer aux choix, d'autant plus que te connaissant, si je m'en charge toute seule, tu vas encore te plaindre.  
- Mais Muuuuuuuum …**

**- Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais, tu commences déjà !**

Aussitôt, les deux enfants éclatèrent de rire, amusés par la réaction puérile de leur père.

**- Papa il fait le bébéééé ! **S'exclama Tom en se trémoussant sur sa chaise, tout en poursuivant son dessin au crayon de couleur.

**- Tu vas voir ce que Papa il va te faire**, se moqua le médecin avant de se prendre un coup de pied féminin sous la table, de la part de sa fiancée. **Aïe, mais quelle brute ta mère !  
- Maman n'est pas une brute**, daigna annoncer Rachel, levant tout juste la tête de sa peinture. **Elle sait toujours les bonnes choses à faire, en plus d'être belle et intelligente. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour t'engueuler quand tu fais des bêtises à la maison ou à l'hôpital !**

Lisa ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, et leva le pouce pour féliciter sa fille.

**- Blablabla**, fit House d'un ton moqueur.  
**- Mes amours, allez dans vos chambres le temps que Papa et moi on prépare le dîner**, leur demanda-t-elle gentiment avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

Rachel et Tomas sautèrent au sol, et s'empressèrent de rejoindre la chambre du plus jeune afin de développer une histoire de pirates et de mission. Lisa en profita pour se pencher vers son employé, ses lèvres chatouillant la barbe rugueuse de celui-ci.

**- Un jour, il faudra que tu arrêtes de faire l'idiot quand ça concerne les préparatifs de notre mariage**, souffla-t-elle avant d'attraper sa main et de nouer leurs doigts ensemble.  
**- Mais pourquoi on fait pas ça vite fait bien fait ? **Implora-t-il, affichant alors une moue des plus adorables.  
**- Pas question**, assura-t-elle franchement. **Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ce genre de choses, que tu trouves le principe stupide, mais c'est le seul mariage que j'aurais. Tu sais combien ça compte pour moi de faire ça en bon et du forme, je veux garder un souvenir merveilleux de mon union avec l'homme que j'aime.**

Elle avait alors penché la tête sur le côté, les yeux brillants et implorants. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Il reposa ensuite son front contre le sien, son regard planté dans l'étendue bleu-gris de ses iris.

**- Okay okay, je me sacrifie**, fit-il comme s'il s'agissait du plus difficile des compromis, quand bien même lui il tenait sincèrement à l'épouser comme il fallait. **Mais t'auras intérêt à te surpasser pour la nuit de noces !**

Elle gloussa à nouveau, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

**- Il me semble que cela devrait être possible … **Murmura-t-elle avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. **Alors maintenant, tu veux bien regarder un peu ce que je t'ai donné, qu'on puisse commencer les préparatifs ?**

Il roula des yeux et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, puis tendit la main pour se saisir du document qu'il ouvrit devant eux.

Une liste d'invités possibles. Des membres de leurs familles respectives, des 'amis', des connaissances, des employés, des membres du conseil d'administration … Il y avait vraiment tous les genres représentés dans cette liste !

**- Cuddy, tu tiens _sincèrement _à ce qu'ils soient tous présents à notre mariage ? **Demanda-t-il en la fixant, les yeux écarquillés. **Sincèrement, ta mère et la mienne, ça risque déjà d'être explosif ...**  
**- Mais ce sont nos familles, elles doivent être présentes**, lui rappela-t-elle. **Tout comme il est normal que ton équipe soit invitée, ainsi que Wilson et des membres du conseil. Particulièrement le chef du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital, puisqu'il nous avait invité au sien.  
- Qui s'est soldé par une procédure de divorce à peine un mois plus tard, comme on l'avait tous les deux prédit**, nota-t-il. **Et je tiens à te signaler qu'il ne voit pas d'un très bon œil de notre relation.**  
**- Tu te trompes House**, assura-t-elle avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. **Certes, comme bon nombre des membres, il a opposé une certaine réticence à nous savoir ensemble, mais à la longue il s'y est fait. Il sait que malgré tout, je parviens à rester ta Boss, et que s'il souhaite que nous cessions notre relation, je livrerais des informations qu'aucun d'eux n'a envie que je divulgue. De plus, il trouve Tom divinement adorable et éveillé pour son âge, raison de plus pour que tu te vantes devant lui d'être son père, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du Néphrologue de rire. Là dessus, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord ! Il écarta les bras, invitant la jeune femme à venir prendre place sur ses genoux. Elle ne se fit évidemment pas prier, et se blottit tout contre lui, avec toutes les précautions d'usage pour ne pas peser sur sa jambe blessée.

**- Et pour le lieu ? **L'interrogea-t-il, après avoir posé sa tête sur le dos de sa fiancée.  
**- Justement, j'ai besoin de ton avis**, déclara-t-elle, son pouce caressant la paume du médecin. **Il y a tellement de lieux merveilleux où on pourrait célébrer notre union !**

**- Oulah oulah, on se calme Cuddy ! **S'exclama-t-il en nichant sa tête dans ses boucles brunes. **On se marie, ni plus ni moins !  
- Mais c'est l'occasion de faire ce qui nous plaît**, lui fit-elle remarquer. **On a suffisamment d'argent pour se permettre de réaliser ce que l'on veut, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?**

Il releva la tête, et se pencha afin d'embrasser la joue de l'Endocrinologue.

**- Las Vegas**, annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.  
**- Dans tes rêves House, je te l'ai déjà dit**, lui rappela-t-elle. **On pourrait trouver un charmant endroit sur Princeton, ou même sur New York, pourquoi pas …**

Il nia alors vivement, et se pressa davantage contre elle, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille fine.

**- New York, trop impersonnel**, lâcha-t-il.  
**- Mais c'est sublime ! **S'opposa-t-elle.  
**- Certes, mais qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire là-bas ? C'est pas nous**, expliqua-t-il. **On a du aller y une seule fois ensemble, et c'était pour une conférence il y a … Au moins cinq ans ! A l'époque où l'on était pas encore ensemble, et que tu sortais encore avec le nabot. Hors de question qu'on se marie là-bas.  
- Alors sur Princeton ?  
- Non plus. Ici c'est le boulot. Pas question de célébrer notre mariage sur notre lieu de travail**, déclara-t-il.  
**- Bon sang House, tu ne vas pas rejeter toutes mes propositions de lieux quand même ! **S'exclama-t-elle un peu plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. **Si tu ne veux plus que je devienne ta femme, tu n'as qu'à le dire clairement et on annule tout !**

Il laissa échapper un soupir et attrapa son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Afin qu'elle juge de la sincérité de ses propos, qu'elle voit qu'il ne se moquait pas autant des préparatifs qu'elle pouvait l'imaginer.

**- Je veux un lieu qui nous représente tous les deux**, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. **Un lieu qui a eu une incidence sur notre vie, qui nous a marqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qui a permis, d'une certaine manière, de nous mener là où on en est maintenant. Que dirais-tu de Ann Arbor, dans le Michigan ? Le parc de notre ancienne faculté pourrait accueillir une cérémonie en plein air …**

Aussitôt, les yeux de Lisa s'illuminèrent, et elle se jeta littéralement sur la bouche de son fiancé, lui offrant un baiser passionné. Il la serra tout contre son torse, profitant de leur intimité, de cette complicité qu'ils étaient seuls à partager. Quelle merveilleuse idée il venait de lui faire part ! Cette faculté représentait tellement à ses yeux … Là où elle avait fait ses études de médecine, là où elle, la jeune Bostonnienne, avait atterri du jour au lendemain, lancée dans la jungle d'étudiants d'un campus aussi imposant que celui des facultés du Michigan. Là où, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune première année, elle a attiré l'attention d'un dernier année d'une renommé déjà grande malgré un sale caractère. Là où elle avait réussi à intéresser ce génie en puissance, là où elle avait réussi à lui faire avoir des sentiments pour elle, lui connu pour voler d'âmes en âmes dans le but de se satisfaire sexuellement. Là où elle avait très vite fini par tomber amoureusement de lui comme jamais elle n'avait aimé auparavant. Là où leur histoire avait commencé, là où elle avait aussi été interrompu brusquement et assez douloureusement. Le point de départ de toute leur histoire commune ..

**- Vraiment ? Tu voudrais ? **Demanda-t-elle, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
**- Si je te le propose, c'est que j'y ai déjà pensé, non ? **Lui fit-il remarquer. **Tu n'auras plus qu'à appeler pour t'en assurer, mais ils ne devraient pas refuser, vu comme tu as réussi là-bas et comme ils peuvent être fiers de toi !  
- Mais tu oublies _qui _est mon futur époux**, le taquina-t-elle, la tête sur son épaule. **Je te signale que tu étais certes un excellent étudiant très prometteur, mais aussi un bel emmerdeur qui leur en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs !**

Leurs rires se mêlèrent, raisonnant dans la pièce entière. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient doucement, tendrement, amoureusement.

**- On a déjà le lieu du mariage**, fit-elle en cochant une petite case sur l'un des documents. **Une idée de destination pour notre nuit de noces ?  
- Tu t'occupes du mariage, moi de la nuit de noces**, assura-t-il avant de mordiller son épaule nue.  
**- Tu me fais peur House**, plaisanta-t-elle. **Te connaissant, j'ai de bonnes raisons de me méfier à ce sujet …  
- Mais non, mais non, tout est sous contrôle ! **Assura-t-il tout jovial.

Elle soupira, et regarda quelques instants le plafond. Décidément, elle allait réellement devenir la femme d'un gamin, ça ne changerait jamais !

**- En ce qui concerne la cérémonie**, poursuivit-elle avant de prendre en main l'un des papiers qu'elle lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt, **il faudra qu'on trouve un prêtre et un rabbin qui acceptent de célébrer conjointement notre union.**

Il fronça les sourcils, ses mains caressant le ventre plat de sa Dulcinée. Lui et la religion, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, et elle le savait bien pourtant, non ?

**- Tu veux vraiment qu'en plus d'un mariage civil, il y ait une partie religieuse ? **Demanda-t-il, peu désireux de devoir faire face à des discours aussi stupides que peuvent l'être ceux d'hommes de foi.  
**- J'ai fait le Zeved Habat de Rachel, Tomas a eu sa Brith Milah**, lui rappela-t-elle avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de poser sa tête sur son épaule. **Même si je ne suis pas du genre à prier, à assister aux messes ou à respecter tous les rites judaïques à la lettre, c'est la moindre des choses que de faire un mariage religieux …**

Devant son air adorable, ses yeux suppliants et sa moue triste, il ne put lui résister une seule seconde de plus. Elle avait gagné, il ne pouvait pas se défendre face à ça. Il nicha instantanément sa tête au creux de sa nuque, et y déposer un doux baiser avant de frotter son nez contre sa peau. Quant à elle, un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle le savait, il avait cédé à sa requête, elle aurait ce qu'elle souhaitait. Malgré les impressions, House était plus tendre, romantique et amoureux qu'on pouvait l'imaginer …

**- Tu te débrouilleras pour les trouver alors**, répondit-il simplement avant de la bercer doucement contre son torse. **Et en ce qui concerne la date, hors de question que ça tombe en plein pendant tes règles !**

La jeune femme se mit aussitôt à glousser, son corps se secouant contre celui de son amant. Bon sang, il avait vraiment _LA _façon idéale de rompre la délicatesse et la beauté du moment ! Mais c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle l'aimait, non ? Parce qu'il était le seul capable de la faire passer des larmes au rire en une demi-seconde, celui qui trouvait toujours le moyen de lui changer les idées quand elle en avait besoin et sans même qu'elle ne lui en fasse part. Celui qui rendait ses journées moins ennuyeuses, plus belles. Et enfin celui à qui elle avait donné son corps et son corps une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, sans garanties, rien. Celui qu'elle avait regretté avoir perdu, celui qu'elle avait retrouvé dans un sale état. Celui qu'elle avait aidé à remonter la pente, celui qui avait su lui faire une place dans sa vie, à elle et sa fille. Celui qui lui avait ouvert son cœur comme personne auparavant, celui avec qui elle partageait ses jours et ses nuits depuis plus de quatre ans. Celui qui lui avait offert un merveilleux fils, une famille comme elle avait toujours souhaité. Celui avec qui elle serait très bientôt mariée, pour son plus grand plaisir …

**- Je ne vais quand même pas m'amuser à trouver une date qui ne tombe pas durant ma période tout de même ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de chatouiller sa joue rugueuse avec le bout de son nez.

Il haussa les sourcils, et plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.

**- C'est pourtant pas dur de calculer ça ! **Assura-t-il en jouant avec ses boucles brunes. **Même moi je sais quand arrive et se termine ta période !**

Un fou rire prit part d'elle, la secouant totalement. Mon Dieu, elle avait vraiment un petit-ami largement différent des autres, totalement unique. Ce qui n'était naturellement pas pour lui déplaire.

**- House, t'es vraiment grave**, annonça-t-elle d'un ton grave, dissimulant son amusement du mieux qu'elle pouvait. **Tu te rends compte que tu es prêt à calculer les dates précises auxquelles j'aurais mes règles, tout ça pour planifier notre mariage ?**

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

**- Et alors, j'ai pas le droit de vouloir profiter au maximum de celle qui sera mon 'épouse' ? **Se défendit-il avant d'apposer ses lèvres contre sa peau hâlée et de lui laisser un beau suçon à l'arrière de la nuque. **C'est dans ton contrat, femme !**

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une claque magistrale sur le fessier de la jeune femme, qui hoqueta de surprise avant de le fusiller faussement du regard.

**- Espèce d'idiot**, lâcha-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans le torse pour le taquiner. **Maintenant qu'on a réglé certains détails, il en reste un de taille …  
- Tes fesses ? **Se moqua-t-il, le regard pétillant de malice. **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Honey-Bun, on aurait qu'à faire faire ta robe sur mesure pour être sûrs que ton magistral postérieur puisse y rentrer sans tout craquer au moindre de tes mouvements !**

Alors là, c'était le pompon, il venait tout bonnement de l'achever. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses en conservant son sérieux, sans s'esclaffer bruyamment ? Cuddy se posait cette question depuis bien longtemps déjà, car avec lui, impossible de se retenir de glousser. Il était même parvenu à la faire rire à en pleurer durant un enterrement, où elle avait fini par se ridiculiser et se confondre en excuses tant elle ne parvenait plus à se calmer. Même parler lui était devenu difficile !

**- Je ne parlais pas de ça, triple andouille**, bafouilla-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. **De toute façon pour la robe, je payerai avec _TA _carte, tu me dois bien ça ! Mais je parlais d'autre chose, _Chéri_…**

Il plissa les yeux, essayant d'interpréter ses propos. Où voulait-elle donc en venir ?

**- Si tu pouvais développer, ça serait sympa**, déclara-t-il, ses mains dessinant de larges et grandes arabesques sur la taille et les hanches de sa Douce. **Parce que malgré mon génie incommensurable, là je ne te suis plus.  
- Pour commencer, regarde ma tête, pas mes seins, et tu parviendras davantage à comprendre ce que je dis**, le taquina-t-elle avant de lui adresser un charmant clin d'œil complice.  
**- C'est pas ma faute si ta poitrine me dit « Regarde moi, regarde moi ! »**, pleurnicha-t-il avant d'enfuir sa tête une bonne fois pour toute entre Patty et Selma.  
**- Je suis sérieuse House, enlève ta tête de là**, le sermonna-t-elle bien que, elle devait le reconnaître, elle adorait la sensation de sa barbe rugueuse sur sa peau délicate. **J'aimerai avoir ton avis à propos de quelque chose d'important.**

Il grogna, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

**- House, dépêches toi sinon cette nuit tu dors sur le canapé, et sans couvertures ! **Le menaça-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat la totale obéissance du médecin. **Puisqu'on se marie, je suis censée porter ton nom de famille...**

Aussitôt, il tilta sur le mot 'censée'. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ? Comment se faisait-il que cela puisse devenir un problème à présent que tout se concrétisait ?

**- Tu n'es pas '_censée_' porter mon nom de famille, tu _vas_ le porter**, nota-t-il avant de la voir baisser les yeux.  
**- Cette idée m'enchante au plus haut point, vraiment, mais tu ne penses pas que ça va devenir un problème au travail ? **Lui fit-elle remarquer avant de prendre ses deux mains entre les siennes.  
**- Pourquoi donc ? **S'étonna-t-il. **Tu as peur qu'aussitôt les gens sachent quelle enflure t'a passé la bague au doigt ?  
- Cesse de penser toujours à la pire option en premier**, souffla-t-elle, sa tête sur son épaule. **Je dis ça seulement parce que, travaillant dans le même hôpital, ça risque d'être problématique. Imagine toi si on demande le Docteur House, il pourra s'agir de toi ou de moi !**

Sur ce point-là, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, loin de là. Cette idée ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas même effleuré un seul instant, quand bien même s'agissait-il d'un problème de taille !

**- Et puis, tout le monde me connaît comme « Cuddy » ou « Docteur Cuddy », surtout en dehors de l'hôpital auprès des donateurs par exemple**, ajouta-t-elle. **Alors ça risque d'être un vrai problème, surtout les premiers temps …**

Il ferma un instant les yeux, afin de se concentrer au maximum sur la situation et sur la résolution de celui-ci. Même s'il adorait taquiner Cuddy, lui voler son courrier, la faire tourner en bourrique et d'autres choses encore de ce genre, il était prêt à se battre pour qu'elle ait le confort dont elle mérite. Et enfin, lorsque les deux perles bleues grises de sa compagne s'ancrèrent à son océan limpide, il trouva finalement la réponse à leur problème.

**- Et pourquoi tu ne continuerais pas à utiliser ton nom à l'hôpital ? **Proposa-t-il. **En dehors, aux yeux de tous, tu seras Madame House, et au travail, tu resteras Cuddy. Enfin, Cuddy-House.**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Belle, qui s'enfonça plus encore dans ses bras. Quelle chance elle avait d'avoir un homme tel que lui ! Elle fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser des plus passionnés, digne de ce nom.

**- C'est parfait … **Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé. **Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas si je te prends ta carte bleue pour payer l'ajout de ton nom de famille sur ma porte de bureau ?**

Ses lèvres formaient un petit rictus, elle prenait réellement plaisir à le taquiner. Il lui adressa aussitôt une grimace adorable, avant de claquer à nouveau son fessier.

**- Prends celle de Wilson, j'ai plus d'argent sur mon compte**, prétendit-il, non sans sourire largement.  
**- Tu mens**, déclara-t-elle aussitôt, sûre d'elle.  
**- Okay, j'avoue. Mais Wilson peut bien payer pour ça, non ? **Fit-il, comme s'il espérait sincèrement qu'elle accepte une telle chose. **C'est quand même lui qui nous poussait depuis des années à nous mettre ensemble, lui le premier à s'être réjoui de l'arrivée de Tomas, … Et pour une fois que c'est pas lui qui met la bague au doigt de quelqu'un !  
**

Le rire de la jeune femme se repandit rapidement dans toute la pièce, résonnant contre les murs et répercutant ainsi l'écho de ce son si merveilleux qu'House aimait tant entendre. Il pressa une nouvelle fois sa joue sur la nuque de sa fiancée, de façon à sentir chaque vibration de ses cordes vocales, chaque battement de son cœur. Bon sang, il devait se faire une raison, il était accro à cette femme, tout simplement …

**- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur de m'aider à préparer et à choisir certaines détails concernant notre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? **Le taquina-t-elle avant de goûter à ses lèvres acidulées.  
**- Et pour ta robe alors, j'ai pas mon mot à dire ? **Fit-il mine de s'insurger, son regard plongé dans le sien comme pour donner du poids à ses propos.  
**- Dans tes rêves House**, déclara-t-elle franchement, avant de redessiner les courbes de son visage avec son pouce. **Tu la verras le jour de la cérémonie, pas avant. Et n'essayes pas de soutirer des informations à Rachel, elle-même ne sait pas laquelle j'ai ou je vais choisir, de même pour Tomas.**

Le Diagnosticien se mit aussitôt à bouder, tel un petit enfant privé de son jouet favori, qui tenterait de vous amadouer pour que vous lui rendiez. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, puis mit ses lèvres en cœur et chatouilla sa bouche du bout de son nez. Il grogna, montrant les dents, mais cela n'effraya aucunement la Doyenne, bien trop habituée à ce genre de comportement puéril venant de sa part.

**- Choisis la facile à te retirer tout de même**, précisa-t-il, prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une chose capitale, primordiale dans le choix de celle qu'elle porterait. **Sinon tu ne viendras pas te plaindre que je doive y aller aux ciseaux pour te déshabiller et pouvoir te sauter dessus !**

Cette fois-ci, elle se releva promptement et s'avança vers la cuisine, en roulant exagérément des hanches. Il ne tarda pas à faire de même, lui volant un baiser à peine passait-il l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais**, assura-t-elle plus que sûre d'elle. **Alors maintenant, donne moi les légumes que j'ai mis dans le tiroir du bas du frigo, que je prépare le repas, parce que te connaissant, si je tarde trop, tu pourrais mourir de faim !**

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ouvrit le frigidaire avant de lui tendre ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il se positionna ensuite derrière elle, ses bras musclés entourant sa taille fine et sa tête sur son épaule. Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils vivaient réellement ensemble, et plus encore depuis l'arrivée de Tomas dans leur vie.

Finalement, ce mariage en prévision n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Lisa aurait le mariage qu'elle souhaitait, House lui pourrait se vanter d'avoir la plus diablement sexy et la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Leur couple n'en était que plus stable, leur famille que plus unie. Et même si les disputes rythmaient leur quotidien, les réconciliations sur l'oreiller étaient toujours d'actualité, et ils avaient su s'adapter à l'autre, faire des concessions pour que tout se passe bien. Pourquoi abuser de médicaments pouvant conduire à une dépendance sérieuse et mortelle lorsqu'autour de vous, vous avez une famille qui est là pour vous chaque jour plus que le précédent ? Pourquoi repousser le bonheur lorsque même une petite attention enfantine, un petit bisou, vous fait le plus grand plaisir ? Alors certes House était toujours le même enfoiré irrespectueux de la déontologie et de la bonne éthique au travail, il n'était pas non plus le plus sociable des hommes. Mais il n'en était pas moins fier de prouver que même lui pouvait avoir une famille, _SA _famille. Deux enfants, une future femme parfaite, il n'avait rien à envier aux autres, et il en avait bien pris conscience. Alors oui, il avait pris une grande décision, fait un grand pas en avant en demandant Lisa en mariage, mais il le savait, il n'allait pas le regretter …

_The End._


End file.
